Robbie Dickson
| nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = Automotive and aviation engineering degrees | alma_mater = University of Wales | occupation = Engineer Inventor Angel investor Entrepreneur | years_active = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = Founder of Firgelli Technologies, Firgelli Automations, and the Canadian Bullrun Rally | notable_works = | style = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Robbie Dickson is a British-Canadian entrepreneur, engineer, and self-described "gear head" who resides in Vancouver, British Columbia. He is best known as the founder and co-founder of companies like Firgelli Technologies, Firgelli Automations, and Attivo Designs. He is also the founder and operator of the Canadian Bullrun Rally. Early life and education Dickson was born in the United Kingdom and became interested in automotive engineering at the age of 11. Dickson also harbored a major interest in aviation engineering and often split his time between driving and flying. This led him to seek and earn degrees in both automotive engineering and aviation engineering at the University of Wales. He parlayed his interests and his education into a job as an engineer at a Rolls-Royce aircraft engine facility in Derby, England. In 2000, he was recruited by Vancouver-based Westport Innovations at which point he relocated to Canada. Entrepreneurial career Prior to working at Westport Innovations, Dickson had worked for companies like BMW, Isuzu, and Ford as an engineer. In 2002, he teamed up with colleague Mike Baker to found Firgelli Technologies, which specializes in the creation of miniature linear actuators and linear servos. Dickson would later leave Firgelli Technologies and founded Firgelli Automations in 2004. Firgelli Automations is perhaps best known for its production of automated, electric TV lifts and other similar products using electric linear actuators. Dickson is currently the sole proprietor of Firgelli Automations. The name "Firgelli" is a combination of Ferrari and Lamborghini, two automobile manufacturers that Dickson admires. Dickson is also the co-founder, CEO, and principal inventor for Attivo Design. The catalyst for the creation of Attivo Design was Dickson's inability to stop in time at top speed in his Lamborghini Aventador. Attivo Design specializes in air brakes for supercars. The company also provides aftermarket parts and kits for supercars. Dickson's automotive interests have also led him into leisure business fields. For instance, he is one of the founding partners of Area 27, a Formula 1 racetrack and resort in the Okanagan designed by Jacques Villeneuve. He is also the co-founder of Canadian Bullrun Rally, which is a 7-day tour of the Rocky Mountains for luxury car owners. The Canadian Bullrun Rally is not affiliated with the American-based Bullrun Rally in any way. In fact, the Canadian version looks quite different by comparison. The route takes drivers through different areas in Canada and has stops each night at various 5-star hotels. He is also the co-founder of the annual Diamond Rally, an invite-only rally of 100 supercars that runs from Vancouver to Whistler and the Okanagan via the Sea-to-Sky Highway. Dickson is involved in numerous non-automotive business ventures, as well. He is a partner in De Beers Diamond Canada where he helped spearhead the opening of De Beers' first jewellery store in Canada. He is also the founder and owner of the Veldini Watch company, which is known for its Taylor Welden-designed, James Bond-inspired "spy watch" with various tools and gadgets built-in. In conjunction with golfer, Greg Norman, Dickson is a founding partner in Ponderosa, a golf resort located in the Okanagan. Dickson is also an angel investor, providing financial backing and guidance for startup companies. Personal life Dickson is an avid car collector, having owned hundreds of automobiles in his lifetime. The first brand new car he ever purchased was a custom Lamborghini Aventador Roadster. In 2011, The Vancouver Sun profiled Dickson and his $100,000 garage renovation complete with 120 spotlights, a full-size bar, and a lifelike fiberglass model of Michael Schumacher's F1 Ferrari. References External links * Official Website * Firgelli Automations * Canadian Bullrun Rally Category:Living people Category:British businesspeople Category:Alumni of the University of Wales